We Are Mate
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Jung Yunho, seorang berandalan yang bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong lulusan Universitas terbaik di Seoul bertemu secara tidak sengaja, lalu? YunJae! Hints YooSu, YAOI, DLDR


Disclaimer : Jaemma milik Yunppa, Yunppa milik Jaemma, kalau sampai mereka cerai, Jaemma milikku. /plakplak. Bercanda, mereka milik Tuhan YME dan Cassiopeia di seluruh dunia, yah tapi aku harap Jaemma/Su-ie oppa milikku.

A/N : Anneyong haseyo! Kim Kwangwook imnida! Ini fanfic Yunjae pertamaku, aku membuat fanfic ini dalam rangka memeriahkan ulang tahun Jaemma. Yeay! Saengil chukkae umma! Semoga panjang umur dan tetap tampan ehemcantikehem/plak /digampar Jaemma. Oh ya, fic ini memang mirip sama sebuah drama korea yang kulihat secara sekilas -aku liat nggak sampai selesai maksudnya, nah buat para readres terutama reviewres yang udah ngasih tahu aku judul filmnya. Jeongmal Gomawo, Saranghae! *hagu-hagu* nama filmnya adalah Baby n Me, yang pastinya bukan milik aku

Main pair : YunJae

Hints : YooSu

Warning : (maybe)OOC, gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, minim narasi, Yaoi.

* * *

><p>We Are Mate<p>

Yunho POV's

Hei kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri'kan? Siapa yang tidak tahu aku? Oke kalian boleh mengatai aku PD tapi memang kenyataannya banyak orang mengenalku. Aku adalah pembuat onar di Shin Ki School, juga pembuat onar di jalanan, yup aku seorang rider. Aku bangga dengan itu. Satu alasan lagi yang membuatku merasa bangga, aku ini sangat tampan, siapapun yang sudah menatap mataku pasti akan terpesona olehku. Hey tentu saja bukan karena aku memelet, orang sepertiku tidak perlu memelet, yeojya-yeojya itu sudah datang sendiri tanpa perlu kupelet. Oh jam berapa sekarang? Jam 8. Aku terlambat sekolah. Sudahlah biar sa–

CKITT! Aku mengerem motorku tiba-tiba sehingga menyebabkan bunyi mendecit.

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" seruku membentak namja atau yeojya? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya karena dia memakai kaos v-neck putih dengan kerah pink yang ketat sehingga menampakkan dadanya yang cukup montok, jaket yang membuatku makin bingung dia namja atau yeojya karena jaket army-nya memeliki ujung yang berwarna pink-bayangin jaket Jaemma di Bonjour Paris-. Oh ayolah, yeojya juga ada'kan yang suka pakai jaket army? ditambah dia memakai celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus, oke Jung Yunho, berhenti berpikiran mesum, dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku bingung dia namja atau yeojya, rambutnya cukup panjang -bayangin Jaemma di mv Hug-. Ah dari pada susah-susah mikir, kembali lagi ke namja -atatu yeojya? apapun itulah- yang bukannya pergi malah bengong menatapku. Aku tahu aku tampan, ganteng, keren, tapi tidak usah segittunya juga menatapku.

"Hey!" seruku berusaha menyadarkannya tapi dia malah memasukkan tangannya ke jas sekolahku yang memang tidak pernah kukancingkan, memasukan jarinnya yang lentik ke saku kemejaku mengambil kertas -yang ada di kemejaku- lalu mengambil pulpen di kantongnya sendiri, menuliskan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Ini nomor telponku, berapa nomor teleponmu?" tanyanya mengulurkan kertas itu dengan mata yang masih belum berkedip dari tadi. Oh pasti dia pemenang staring contest.

"Aku akan menelponmu." Ucapku sambil mengambil kertas itu dan mengembalikannya ke kantung kemejaku. Hey, kenapa aku berkata begitu? Sudahlah lupakan, aku harus masuk.

"Hey! Parkirkan ya!" seruku pada pembantu sekolah sambil memperikan beberapa lembar won kepadanya lalu melompati gerbang sekolah yang tinggi itu, berhenti sebentar untuk menyeringai, tersenyum sok keren, sambil melirik sedikit ke namja tadi yang sedang cengo menatapku, lalu aku berlari masuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah...

"Hey Yoochun, kau tahu tidak, aku tadi bertemu namja yang terpesona padaku hahaha." Ceritaku pada Yoochun sahabatku. Dia bukannya menanggapi malah mengernyit heran. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menanggapiku?"

"Bukannya banyak sekali namja apalagi yeojya yang menyukaimu? Apa yang kali ini begitu spesial sampai kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Yoochun balik, dan jujur saja, aku jadi bingung sendiri mendengar pertanyaannya. Benar juga, kenapa aku menceritakan tentang namja tadi kepada Yoochun? Biasanya nggak.

"HEY!" seru namja tadi kepadaku sambai melambaikan tangan ke arahku, membuatku kembali dari 'alam'ku.

"Oh itu orangnya? Dia cantik sih, tak heran kau menceritakannya, menurutku sih dia yeojya, bukan namja. Oh ya, kalau kau tidak menyukainya, aku yang akan mengambilnya." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati namja tadi sampai–

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu!" seru Junsu, kekasih Yoochun yang benar-benar berhasil menaklukan Yoochun, tidak seperti pacar-pacar Yoochun yang lainnya. Yup, Yoochun itu playboy.

"E-eh Su-ie chagi, bukan begitu kok, tadi aku cuma mau membantu Yunho menyadari perasaanya pada yeojya itu, kalau dia marah'kan berarti dia nggak rela kalau aku mendekatinya dan itu berarti Yunho benar-benar menyukai yeojya itu. Habis dia tampak menyukai yeojya itu, karena dia tidak biasanya menceritakan tentang yeojya yang menyukainya kepadaku." Ucap Yoochun ngeles tapi sukses membuatku bingung lagi. Benar juga, kalau aku tidak terima berarti aku suka namja itu, dan tadi aku sempat mau menghalangi Yoochun. Akh! Kau sukses merebut perhatianku namja gila. Selamat! Aku pun berniat melupakan pikiran anehku barusan, aku memperhatikan Yoochun yang tengah memohon ampun ke kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Hahaha, kau benar-benar hebat Kim Junsu, bisa membuat Yoochun seperti itu. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada namja gila tadi, dia dengan enaknya berjalan masuk ke sekolahku dan menarik tanganku.

"Aku pikir kita jodoh karena kita bertemu dengan tidak sengaja(?)" ucapnya nggak jelas. Emangnya kalau bertemu dengan orang lain dan nyaris menabraknya berarti jodoh? Berarti kalau ada ahjusshi-ahjusshi yang naik mobil menabrak anak kecil itu berarti dia berjodoh dengan anak kecil itu? Ah namja gila, sepertinya kau memang gila.

"Hey itu tidak menen–" ucapku dipotong olehnya

"Kim Jaejoong, 18 tahun, lulusan Toho University jurusan Tehnik Elektro." Nah'kan dia gila, akunya mau ngomong malah dipotong dengan dirinya yang memperkenalkan diri kepadaku. Tunggu, dia bilang apa? Lulusan TOHO UNIVERSITY jurusan TEHNIK ELEKTRO di UMUR 18 tahun? Mana mungkin! Berarti dia lebih tua dariku dan artinya dia itu jenius sekali!

"Siapa namamu? Berapa umurmu? Kau tinggal di mana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi mengabaikanku yang masih cengo bertemu dengan mahluk ajaib sepertinya.

"Aku Jung Yunho, 17 tahun, Aku tinggal di– hey! Kenapa aku perlu memberitahukan padamu di mana alamatku? Namja gila!"

"17? Berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung. Karena kita berjodoh! Akan kubiktikan kalau kita memang berjodoh!" serunya sambil mengedipkan mata kepadaku lalu pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih cengo -lagi-.

"Hey! Mau sampai kapan kau bengong? Dia sudah pergi daritadi. Kalau kau memang sebegitu terpesonanya berarti kau suka padanya. Tembak saja sebelum diambil orang lain. Aku dan Junsu duluan ya~!" ucap Yoochun berjalan ke parkiran sambil merangkul Junsu. Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan. Hah~ dasar pasangan aneh.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah...

Aku memarkirkan motorku, mencari kedua orang tuaku, tapi... aku tidak menemukan mereka! Dan aku malah menemukan namja gila tadi datang ke arahku sambil menunjukkan hp 3G-nya ke arahku.

/Yunho, ini umma. Umma dan Appa berpikir kamu terlalu tergantung pada kami dan nilaimu jelek terus, kau juga suka berbuat onar, kami malu sekali selalu datang ke sekolahmu setiap hari, karena itu kami pergi ke Jepang. Kami sudah meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi guru tutormu dia lulusan Toho University jurusan Tehnik Elektro di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Dia juga bisa memasak jadi kau tenang saja, baik-baiklah dengannya dan jangan menyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau kartu kreditmu akan umma blokir. Maaf Yunho, ini demi kebaikanmu/ ucap umma melalui telepon Jaejoong. Saat itu juga telponnya berhenti.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Kita berjodoh." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis tapi entah mengapa tampak mengerikan bagiku.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian...

Yoochun POV's

Yunho kenapa ya? Sudah 3 bulan sejak kenal yeojya cantik itu sifatnya muali berubah, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak seperti Yunho yang kukenal. Lihatlah, dia sibuk membaca pelajaran di jam kosong! Oh Tuhan, sepertinya dunia sudah mau kiamat, biasanya'kan dia dan aku bolos ke dapur jika jam kosong. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Yun, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Sejak kenal dengan yeojya itu kau berubah, kau jadi lebih rajin. Jarang berbuat onar, benar-benar berbeda dengan Yunho yang kukenal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Huh! Itu memang gara-gara namja gila itu. Orang tuaku meninggalkanku di rumah berdua dengannya, aku harus jadi anak baik, baru mereka mau kembali, kalau aku tidak menjadi anak baik kurang dari setengah tahun, mereka akan memblokir kartu kreditku. Huh! Kejam sekali! Orang tua macam apa itu? Mungkin besok mereka pulang." Jelas Yunho.

"Ohh~ tunggu! Kau hanya berdu dengannya? Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kau gila juga? Tentu saja aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya! Dia namja tahu! Dan aku bisa memastikan itu!" semprot Yunho nggak nyantai.

"Hey kalau memang nggak ada apa-apa nyantai aja dong! Nggak usah salting gitu!" balasku gantian berteriak. "Tunggu, kau bilang kau bisa memastikan dia namja? Memang kau pernah melihatnya–"

"Diamlah Yoochun!" serunya membentakku lagi. Kalau kulihat sepertinya ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Ckckck, ternyata sahabatku yang tampan ini sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, di rumah...

Yunho POV's

"Aku pu–"

"Hai Yun, maaf umma terpaksa melakukan ini, ini untuk kebaikanmu. Umma sudah tahu perkembanganmu, karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, umma dan appa memutuskan untuk pulang dan Jaejoong juga akan pulang ke rumahnya." Ucap umma sambil memelukku. Tunggu! Jaejoong akan pergi? ANDWAE!

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong. Aku melepas pelukan ibuku dan mendatangi Jaejoong. "Yunnie~" panggilnya lagi sambil memegang pipiku. "Saranghae" ucapnya lagi lalu mencium kilat bibirku. "Sampai jumpa! Aku yakin kita jodoh jadi kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya sambil keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Yoochun 'kau menyukainya kalau kau tidak rela aku mendekatinya.', 'jika kau benar-benar suka, cepat katakan padanya sebelum direbut orang lain.', 'kalau nggak ada apa-apa nggak usah salting gitu dong!'. Ya, aku sadar sekarang. Aku mencintaninya. Aku pun segera berlari keluar rumah, menengok ke kanan ke kiri, mencarinya lalu mengejarnya.

"JAEJOONG!" seruku, dia menengok. Aku berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya. "Nado. Nado Saranghae." Ucapku. Mata besarnya membulat lucu, dia kaget. Tentu saja, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu karena kita memang jodoh." Ucapnya.

"Ya, kita jodoh." Ucapku lalu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

TAMAT~

* * *

><p>AN : Sumpah ini fic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Akhirnya berakhir juga mbuat oneshoot YunJae. Mudah-mudahan bagus. Saengil chukkae Jaemma! Akhir kata, review please~! *puppy eyes*


End file.
